Vergil Price
Vergil Price (ur. 03.08.2010r. zm. 2038r.) - czystokrwisty czarodziej zamieszukujący tereny wioski Hogsmeade. W latach 2031-2036 nauczał w Hogwarcie Zaklęć i Uroków. Zginął w wyniku złamania wieczystej przysięgu na przesłuchaniu przed zgromadzonym Wizengamotem. Były członek organizacji przestępczej Unseen, która oskarżona jest o liczne zabójstwa, kradzieże oraz porwania. Historia Vergil urodził się w bogatej i szlachetnej rodzinie. Jego ojciec był szanowanym pracownikiem Ministerstwa Magii który zginał w wypadku 3 lata po narodzeniu. Matka Vergila która nie miała łatwo po śmierci ojca starała się nie poddawać i wychowała chłopca i jego brata Dantego samemu.Brat pomagał młodemu Vergilowi opanować niektóre umiejętności magiczne. Vergil po raz pierwszy użył swoich mocy kiedy podczas wakacji w Turcji podpalił w domku dywan. Po tym wydarzeniu chłopiec coraz bardziej chciał poznawać świat magii otaczający go. Na zakupach na wstępie matka kupiła Vergilowi małpkę kiedy on wybierał rożdżkę co poszło mu w miarę szybko. Później jeszcze kupił podręczniki, zeszyty, kociołek i resztę potrzebnych rzeczy. W pociągu podczas szukania miejsca poznał multum ludzi,gdy znalazł wagon siedzieli tam już dwaj chłopcy - Matthew i Arek, co się po ceremonii przydziału okazało - dwaj ślizgoni.Kiedy nadszedł czas przydzielania do domów i kiedy wyczytano jego imię i nazwisko,Vergil usiadł na stołku a tiara nawet nie zdążyła się ułożyć na jego głowie,rozległ się głos krzyczący "Slytherin!"nie było to dla chłopca zaskoczeniem bo do tego domu należał już jego brat a dawniej ojciec.Na pierwszym roku poznał wielu ludzi większość ze swojego domu,dużo spotykał się z Arkiem i Matthewem po czym później się z nimi zaprzyjaźnił.Nie przepadał za uczeniem się ale bez problemów zdał do następnej klasy.Od polowy czwartego roku Vergil zaczął zadawać się ze starszymi ślizgonami... przez co jego zachowania się zmieniły a chłopak nabrał bardziej charakteru buntowniczego,nadużywał wulgaryzmów itd. Kiedy nadszedł czas egzaminu Vergilowi nie było łatwo i ledwo co zdał do następnej klasy.Nie było dla niego dziwne bo uczęszczał tylko na lekcje ZiU, OPCM i Eliksirów oraz Transmutacji.Podczas wakacji po roku piątym większość czasu nie było go w domu przez co wszyscy się o niego martwili.W te wakacje bardzo wydoroślał lecz dalej był agresywny,wulgarny i zadzierał z prawem razem ze swoimi kolegami z wspólnego domu,oprócz tych paru osób nie zadawał się z nikim innym,Arka widywał coraz mniej a z Mattem spędzał o wiele więcej czasu..Jego brat skończył Hogwart i wyniósł się z domu na swoje,co najbardziej Vergilowi się nie spodobało jego brat wyjechał za granice. Vergil nie lubił siedzieć na lekcjach uważając to za niepotrzebne i głupie wiec niekiedy wcale na nie nie chodził,jedyne lekcje na których go widywano to jego ulubione: ZiU, OPCM, Eliksiry i Transmutacja. Z tych przedmiotów można powiedzieć ze był bardzo dobry bo sam wiedział ze przydadzą mu się w dorosłym życiu.Gdy pierwszy semestr szkoły minął od swojej koleżanki z domu Vergil dowiedział się o powrocie swojego starego przyjaciela Arka Perrana (Meaddl'a) który we wakacje wyjechał na obóz z którego nie wrócił na rozpoczęcie i początek szkoły. Gdy tylko zobaczył spacerującego Arka szybko podbiegł do niego opowiadając mu o wszystkim co się zmieniło,powiedział mu dobre wieści jak i złe dotyczące zdrady jego dziewczyny.Obydwoje mieli problemy z nauka wiec razem wzięli się do roboty i uczęszczając na wszystkie lekcje zdali Hogwart z dobrymi ocenami.W ostatnie dni przed zakończeniem pospacerowali po szkole zabierając z Dormitorium swoje graty i odbierając dokument ukończenia szkoły razem opuścili zamek idąc do Hogsmead. Vergil cale wakacje nudził się siedząc w Trzech Miotłach..Czasem odwiedzał Arka i Matta w ich pustych odziedziczonych domach. Vergil po wakacjach kupił duży dom w Hogsmead wyprowadzając się od matki oraz złożył swoje papiery do niektórych miejsc.Po długim czasie oczekiwania wreszcie odezwał się do niego dyrektor Hogwartu który poinformował go o rozpatrzeniu jego papierów na nauczyciela Zaklęć i Uroków oraz dopuścił go do testów.Po wyczerpującej walce z jego rywalem a zarazem kolega z roku, cały zmęczony i zdeterminowany wygrał ostateczny test i został nauczycielem. Przez cały czas uczył dzieci podstaw używania zaklęć, dziwnie było dla niego uczyć niedawnych kolegów ze szkoły ale jakoś to mu poszło.Dużo rzeczy podziało się w tym czasie.Pewnego dnia wydarzyło się coś przez co Vergil musiał wziąć urlop w szkole i wyjechać .Kłopoty mężczyzny wkrótce się rozwiązały i mógł spokojnie wrócić do uczenia w szkole. Przygotowywał uczniów powoli do egzaminów.Przed zakończeniem szkoły one nadeszły a Vergil miał multum prac do sprawdzenia lecz wyrobił się z nimi na czas Vergil najwięcej czasu poświęcał pracy w szkole i rożnymi rzeczami poza szkolnymi. Zapominając całkowicie o swoich dawnych kolegach których nie widział prowadził swoje codzienne życie. Pewnego dnia myśląc w gabinecie nad materiałem do ZiU i wspominając stare czasy przypomniał sobie o Arku czyli jego najwierniejszym przyjacielu z którym lekko się pokłócił gdyż tamten wypomniał mu ze już nie jest tym samym Vergilem którego znal kiedyś.Chcąc skończyć z tym gdy tylko widział jego córkę pytał o Arka lecz nigdy nie otrzymywał dokładnej odpowiedzi o jego miejscu pobytu.Pewnego normalnego piątku kiedy prowadził lekcje dla 7 klas usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i krzyczenie jakiegoś dzieciaka, nie było to nic dziwnego bo dużo już miał takich przypadków lecz podszedł do drzwi. Otwierając je zobaczył 11 letniego dzieciaka proszącego o pomoc ponieważ ktoś próbował utopić jego koleżankę, Vergil postanowił przerwać lekcje dla 7 klas i pobiegł sprawdzić co się stało.Na miejscu była już garstka ludzi klęcząca nad mała dziewczynka.Vergil wiedział co to za dziewczyna-była to Rosalie Levitoux, miła i aktywna na jego lekcjach uczennica Slytherinu. Zaraz zaniósł ja do skrzydła szpitalnego i powiedział pielęgniarce ze jak się obudzi niech przyjdzie do niego.Na następny dzień spotkał ja pod swoim gabinetem czekająca na niego, wpuścił ja do gabinetu i porozmawiał z nią szczerze. Dowiedział się ze ma ona problemy z którymi sama nie może się zmierzyć i nie ma nikogo by jej w tym pomógł. Vergil za wszelka cenę chciał pomoc dziewczynce bo w jej oczach widział siebie za młodych lat,spytał się dziewczynki czy nie ma nic przeciwko żeby ten się nie zaopiekował, ta zgodziła się a Vergil odetchnął z ulga. Niedługo potem pokój dla Ros był gotowy, wybrał się jeszcze na male zakupy z nią-Kupił jej zestaw do malowania i sowę o której marzyła. Wiedział ze dziewczynka odmieni jego życie na dobre.Wakacje minęły i zaczął się rok szkolny. Jak zwykle..nowi nauczyciele-czyli to czego Vergil nie lubił najbardziej. Na zebraniu jak co roku byli wybierani opiekunowie, tym razem udało mu sie dostać pod swoje skrzydła Slytherin - dom do którego przywiązany był od zawsze.Nie mając zbyt dużego wyboru miedzy prefektem kobiecym wybrał swoja córkę nie martwiąc się o to ze inni będą mówić ze zrobił to specjalnie. Z prefektem męskim zaryzykował i wybrał Patricka Gingerblada.Przez pierwsze dni prefekci się dogadywali lecz później nie bardzo.Postanowił wiec twardo się za nich zabrać i prowadzić do zwycięstwa. Poznając dzieciaki ze Slytherinu mężczyzna coraz bardziej ich polubił..problem jedynie sprawiał mu prefekt który po krótkim czasie uczenia się na 4 roku wyleciał ze szkoły pod zarzutem morderstwa innego ucznia. Wtedy tez wybrał innego prefekta - Regisa Andersona, ten po krótkim czasie zaklimatyzował się w tej roli i dobrze pomagał młodszym kolega jak i starszym. Musiał tez wybrać kapitana drużyny... dał szanse Isabell Perran,okazało się ze dokonał dobrego wyboru bo cały dom ćwiczył na boisku dzień w dzień nie dając nawet szansy na zarezerwowanie boiska przez inna drużynę.Gdy ułożył sprawy w zamku wziął się za te prywatne...a miał on dużo spraw na głowie jak i rzeczy które musiał "naprawić". Gdy miało się odbyć glosowanie za uniewinnieniem Emila Gingerblade'a postanowił się z nim spotkać,a nie widział go długo... Dla mężczyzny, Emil był dobrym przyjacielem z którym dużo się spotykał i razem siedzieli kiedyś w niezłym bagnie.W połowie roku szkolnego podczas siedzenia przed 3 mitlami zobaczył niezwykle atrakcyjna kobietę,nie mając innego zajęcia postanowił się przedstawić i zaprosić na herbatę, tam porozmawiali i umówili się na spotkanie w jego domu gdzie ten miał jej pomoc w nauczeniu jednego zaklęcia..po tym napili się rumu i rozmawiali ze sobą do pozna.Tak później rozkwitł z tego romans a później przez nieuwagę Vergila... 2 małe istnienia.Przez czas gdy Stella była w ciąży Vergil postanowił wziąć się w garść i oświadczyć się jej .Zostawał tylko jeden problem..jego córka jeszcze nic nie wiedziała bo dopiero po oświadczynach wróciła z obozu..nie do końca wiedział jak jej powiedzieć o nowej partnerce i braciszkach. Gdy to zrobił myślał ze cały świat mu się zawala..córka wybiegła od niego a kobieta załamała się i zaczęła się pakować. Gdy udało mu się utrzymać je przy sobie liczył na to ze się polubią.Tak mijały tygodnie.. Rosalie się zmieniła i aż pałała szczęściem. Vergil nareszcie czuł ze ma dla kogo żyć...miał kochającą się rodzinę..narzeczona,dzieci wszystko co było mu do szczęścia potrzebne..lecz pewnego dnia coś zachaczyło o dobro jego rodziny..osoba której Vergil nie lubił zaczęła niszczyć jego rodzinę. Mężczyzna nie mógł tak tego zostawić i wiedząc ze aurorzy nic nie zdziałają postanowił działać na własną rękę. Gdy myślał ze już jest po problemie został podstępem schwytany i wrzucony do Azkabanu..tak oto od nowa jego życie było do niczego - jedyne co podtrzymywało go na duchu to rodzina...Rosalie..Stella..Syriusz i Oliver. W 2038r. przed całym zebranym wizengmotem złamał przysięgę wyjawiając częśc tajnych informacji, zabezpieczonych wieczystą przysięgą. Jego ciało obecnie spoczywa w nadal w kostnicy w Mungu, ze wzgl. na brak zainteresowania swojej narzeczonej. Charakter Samodzielny, nie dający sobie zajść za skórę. Stanowczy. Z rozsądkiem dobiera sobie ludzi których zapoznaje.Na ogół poważny mężczyzna nie lubiący ludzi bez kultury osobistej. Mało co potrafi go wzruszyć, na pierwszym miejscu zawsze stawia dobro rodziny. Na ogół spokojny lecz czasem dopadają go ataki złości. Ciekawostki *Miał małpkę w kolorze rudym. *Jego patronusem był wilk. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nauczyciele